


Remembrance

by xenobia4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenobia4/pseuds/xenobia4
Summary: Draco reminisces about a horrible encounter the teens had during their second year.





	Remembrance

Harry trailed along the hallways of Hogwarts. He was coming from the library after having failed at finding any information about the so-called “Chamber of Secret”. Fatigue tugged at him and he was failing at finding his way back to Gryffindor Tower. The lack of professors was also not aiding in his search and he was wondering how far away he even was, seeing as he did not recognize anything around him. He sighed and glanced down two separate hallways when he reached them, curious as to which might take him to either the correct House or at least to a professor that could direct him to the correct location. He decided to turn left, hoping that would have him arrive in some sense so he could be aware of his position. He groaned and turned to his right, figuring that he would run into someone, sooner or later.

Sadly, it became apparent that it would be the latter. Harry’s heart leapt into his throat – what would happen if he was unable to get back to the Tower by curfew? Would he get into trouble even if he explained that he was lost? Would they accuse him of mischief and expel him? What would happen if he ran into Snape? It was obvious that the Slytherin headmaster disliked him and that he would more than likely try anything to get the young wizard expelled. He shook his head, trying to erase the thought; he picked up his pace.

Before long, he started down a hallway that did not even have a single portrait through it. Just as the previous halls, the carpet was a deep red; the lining on the walls looked gold, and seemed to stretch for a while. He was halfway down said hall when he heard someone shout from a corridor off to the left. Weary to stray from his current path, he broke free and followed after the noise. He stopped right around the corner from the origin of the shout, seeming as if he recognized the voice.

“I – I’m sorry!” the voice of a young male cried out. There was a sound of a body hitting the floor.

“I told you specifically what to do and you failed the orders I gave you,” a deeper voice spoke as the other let out another cry – from what, Harry could not tell from listening.

He swallowed hard and stepped out from around the corner, eyes going wide at what he witnessed. He opened his mouth to speak when the apparent older male dug the heel of his shoe into the younger male’s back.

 “M - Malfoy?” Harry spoke, confusion and anxiety in his voice.

Both of the males glanced up and the older, now as Harry saw was Draco’s father, Lucius, lifted up his heel and stepped around his son, walking towards Harry – rage on his face. Harry moved his eyes away from Draco to Lucius and took a step backwards. Draco cringed as he lifted his upper body and jerked his head towards his rival.

“Damn it, Potter!” he shouted. “Get out of here!”

Just as Harry turned to run, he felt something hit his back and he collapsed onto the red carpet, his limbs not wanting to obey his commands. Unable to move his head, he heard footsteps walk around him before seeing a pair of black boots in front of his face. He heard the motion of a cloak right before the back of his shirt collar was gripped and he was dragged to the location where Draco was now sitting upright on his knees.

Lucius carelessly tossed the black-haired wizard where he landed directly in front of the younger Malfoy. Draco, who was now holding his shoulder, – Harry guessed the injury occurred before he arrived – looked at Harry before turning his gaze back to his father. The look Draco gave his father was one mixed with fear and confusion; right as Lucius spoke, Harry managed the gain enough of his movement to move his right arm.

“If you want to redeem yourself, Draco, then I suggest you hold him down.”

Draco swallowed and glanced back down to Harry whose eyes were wide in perplexity. He looked back up at his father, as if asking why.

“But –”

“Do it!” Lucius interrupted and shouted, causing Draco to flinch and bring his gaze down.

He released his shoulder and, with shaking hands, grabbed Harry by the shoulders and hoisted him into his lap; his left arm across Harry’s chest and his right where it slightly crossed his torso. By now, Harry had regained movement in most of his upper body and both hands shot up to grab the sleeves on Draco’s cloak. His breath hitched when he watched Draco’s father bend down to where he was staring in Harry’s face and his body was positioned next to the Golden Boy’s left hip. He gulped and watched as Lucius set his hand on his, Harry’s, stomach.

“Wh – what are you doing?” he asked, his voice shaking more than he would have liked.

Lucius only ignored him and said, “Now, Draco, I’m going to demonstrate what happens when people don’t listen to other’s orders.” With a calm expression on his face, he reached his hand under Harry’s shirt, his gloved hand touching the other’s bare stomach.

Harry gasped and jerked his head to stare at the other’s father. “W – what are you doing?!” he cried out, his eyes widening.

Again, Lucius ignored Harry’s question and began to gaze at his actions. Draco gripped the cloth on Harry’s clothes and moved his head to look at his father. “Father…please—”

“Be quiet, Draco or you’ll be in his position.” At this, Draco fell silent, his small, eleven-year-old frame beginning to shake.

Harry pulled his head to look at Draco who was avoiding his gaze and staring at a spot on the floor. He glanced back to the oldest male who was now unbuttoning the young wizard’s jeans. Harry tried to struggle, but his lower body still would not heed his commands.

“What are you doing?!” he cried out again, this time louder than the others. “Stop it!”

Lucius did not reply, but only continued with his actions. Harry felt his eyes begin to water up and he shifted his torso, whereas, it was as far as his body would allow. When the other began to further involve his actions, Harry began to violently try to get away and thrashed against the hold Draco had him in.

“No! Stop it!” he shouted, his pleas echoing throughout the hallway. Lucius rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's hip and turned him around. He commanded Draco to shift his hold on the restrained boy so Harry was now lying on his stomach. He grabbed the front of Draco’s shirt and continued to shout. “Draco, please! Don’t let him do this!” he cried out, his grip tightening around the white fabric of Draco’s button-up shirt.

“Draco, either keep him from screaming or you know what’s going to happen.”

Draco muttered a ‘yes sir’ and held Harry’s head, forcing his screams and cries to be muffled into the fabric. In one swift move, Lucius removed Harry’s lower clothing to where he was now completely exposed, his jeans and undergarments hanging around his ankles. Harry’s thrashing became more violent and his face shot bright red from the exposure. He began to shout ‘stop it’ into the other’s shirt and stopped trying to move, his efforts useless. Still unsure of what exactly was happening, an electric shock shot up his spine as he felt something insert into his backside.

Harry thrashed about again, the water finally beginning to fall from his eyes as he screamed into Draco’s shirt, his grip tightening on the fabric, his knuckles going white. He tensed when the digit was followed in by another and let out another yell; Draco increased the amount of pressure he was holding him with, causing Harry to bury his face completely into the youngest Malfoy’s shirt. However, Harry’s shouts and cries became somewhat quieter when the digits were removed; but what came next, the young wizard would never have expected.

The replacement was far much larger and lengthier – at this, Harry screamed so loud, Draco had to literally shove Harry’s face deeper into his shirt so it would not echo throughout the halls. His tears now covered the front of Draco’s top, and his arms began to grow numb from holding the younger boy so tight. The white-blonde clamped his eyes shut and turned his face away from his father, silent tears rolling down his pale cheeks. The dark-haired male let out another sob followed by a muffled phrase:

“Draco, please make it stop.”

When Lucius pulled back on the cane that had inserted the young boy, Harry’s breath hitched right before he roughly and violently shoved it back in. Blood dripped down the inside of Harry’s thighs – the liquid was the only thing that made the object slide in and out with some form of ease.

“You see, this is why you don’t interrupt other people’s conversations, Potter,” Lucius said in a calm tone, his facial expression suiting his voice.

Harry felt his foot twitch, giving the notion that some of the movement had finally returned to his lower half, but now, it was far too late to help. The only thing he was able to do was grip Draco’s shirt and try not to tense to help ease some of the pain. He inhaled sharply and shouted a muffled, barely understood, ‘sorry.’

It was at this that Draco tensed, his father seeming to not have heard it. Harry began to cry ‘I’m sorry’ over and over with each thrust; this one phrase had Draco shaking, muttering for ‘Potter to shut up.’

_Stop apologizing, Potter_ , Draco thought as he tightened his hold. _Please just shut up._

Nearing the end of the entire experience, Harry had almost completely stopped screaming and crying; without a doubt, his throat had become raw. His grip had loosened dramatically, only have of his face was buried, but he continually whispered, to where only Draco could hear,

“Please make it stop, Draco, please. I’m sorry. Please just make it stop.”

At the end of it all, and the cane was removed, dry and fresh blood continued to trickle down Harry’s thighs. When the said object was removed, he shifted into the fetal position, his body quivering – his hands still gripping onto Draco’s shirt as he continued to let the tears stream down his face.

Lucius pulled out a black cloth from his pocket and wiped down the end of his cane, clearing it of all bodily fluids. He folded the cloth and placed it back in his pocket as he stood upright, his cane now being held properly. He looked at his son who, by this point, had stopped crying.

“Well, come one Draco. No use staying around here.” When Draco averted his eyes back to Harry, Lucius put more force into his tone. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” Draco only nodded and, after what seemed to be hours, released his grip on the Golden Boy and stood. He stared down at the black-haired boy who continued to stay huddled in the fetal position with his body quivering and quiet sobs being released from his throat. Lucius walked next to his son, his back turned on the other, and placed his hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Let’s return back to the Common Room where we can discuss your own punishment for disobeying my orders.”

Draco nodded again and replied, “Yes sir,” before turning and walking away with his father. Before they turned where they would be out of view from Harry, Draco glanced back to see the boy beginning to slowly and shakily redress himself, his cries now silent.

* * *

“Potter’s got to be lying! There’s no way You-Know-Who would return and there not be anything about it in the Prophet,” Pansy said to Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy as they exited the Great Hall with the rest of the students.

Blaise laughed at Pansy’s reaction and shook his head. “So either the Ministry is covering it all up or Potter just wants some bloody attention.” He stopped laughing and put his hand on his face. “Though I do wonder, if it wasn’t You-Know-Who, then who did away with that Cedric Diggory?” He glanced to Draco, who just snorted, and Pansy who shrugged.

“Did you see that Cho Chang from Ravenclaw? She looks just as bad this year as she did at the end of last year when Diggory did show up…or lack, thereof.” Blaise laughed at Pansy’s comment whereas Draco just chuckled and shook his head.

“I don’t know. I thought Potter seemed more upset of Diggory’s demise,” Draco spoke up and the other two snickered.

“Yeah, most people get upset when their lovers die.” At Pansy’s retort, Blaise busted out laughing and Draco could not help but follow.

Pansy grinned and nudged Blaise in the side and pointed to Harry who had just followed Ron and Hermione out of the Great Hall. Draco glanced up as well when he saw that his ally’s gaze shifted and shot a glare to Harry when the Gryffindor saw him and, as expected, the glare was returned. Draco jerked his head to the side and turned around with an arrogant appeal as he headed to catch back up with Pansy and Blaise who had shifted within the crowded hallways of Hogwarts. They had gone back to talking about Voldemort’s supposed return. As he tuned in and out of their argument on whether or not You-Know-Who had truly returned, he could not but help drag his gaze back over towards the green-eyed Gryffindor with the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. He watched as Harry stood laughing with Ron and Hermione before jerking back when he felt Fred thump him over the head and heard George laughing about it.

Yet, Draco’s thoughts turned back towards that one nightmare back in their second year and thoughts ran through his head.

_It’s been four years since that happened, and I wonder if he forgot about it all and figured it was just a nightmare. But could he really forget that? Could he really forget the pain my father put him through?_

_The degrading position he had put him in…._

_I wonder if he remembers how I had to hold him down to keep him from screaming._

_How he clung to me – trying to find some form of relief._

_How he constantly screamed and cried into my shirt._

_Screaming and crying for me to make it stop._

_But what I really wonder is if he remembers_ how _I held him through it all._

_That I held him tightly, trying to make some of the pain disappear._

_How I consistently ran my fingers through his hair, giving the notion that it would soon be over._

_How, without my father knowing, that I cried for him._

_I wonder if he remembers any of it…anything at all; if not what truly happened, but at least some remembrance of everything that I did for him. The pain that, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t take away. I wonder.…_

Just as his thought process came to an end, Draco came back to his senses when he heard Pansy say his name in an annoyed manner. He turned to her and let his usual smirk grace his face.

“Draco! Who do you agree with?!” she demanded as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. “Do you think he’s returned or not?”

He snickered and shook his head. “Sorry, Parkinson, but you and Blaise are sorting this out on your own.” He glanced back to the Gryffindor who just had his hair ruffled by both of the twins. “I don’t feel like getting involved in your all’s discussion today.”

Pansy’s face turned a slight red and she jerked her head off to the side. “Whatever, Draco, you arrogant bastard. You never help!” She turned to Adrian and asked him the same thing, but Draco was not bent on listening to the other’s reply on the matter.

_You’re wrong_ , Draco thought as he continued to watch the Golden Boy surrounded by his closest friends. _Even if he doesn’t remember how or why I helped._ It was then he noticed that, for a split second, Harry had glanced his direction and sent, what seemed like a slight tinged smile directed at the white-haired Slytherin. _Then again, there is a chance that he does_ , he thought as he turned back to Pansy and Blaise, who now had dragged Adrian into their quarrel.


End file.
